


cashew

by ruruka



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, future foundation canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15748464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruruka/pseuds/ruruka
Summary: naegi and togami find a kitten.





	cashew

“Everything seemed okay out there, that’s awesome.”

August shimmers down the shoreline past windows tinted in their sailing through, where he’s sat behind a passenger belt and he nods one heavy movement before breath should kiss his lips. “Jeez, I’m tired, though. I can’t wait to get home.”

From knuckles lax to ten and two, his eyes shift leftward once fleeting. “Must have been the thirty seconds of jogging that did you in.”

And though he’s milky in malice shadows for the quip, Togami cannot be bothered to swallow back the enjoyment the other’s laughter draws from him. Hand waving that plucked up mouth, Naegi tells him, “Come on, we went up and down, like, ten flights of stairs all afternoon. I wonder if we can get the escalators running again once this place is worked on a bit...”

That same hand drops the wave to curl one knuckle to the chin, puckered to thought in a stare for his lap. He aims his own attention back for the road ahead. A long drive heals the day behind them of stress alone, a stress he’ll never admit in his mission report back to headquarters, only a flick and a nod and accolades accepted for what a delectable team the TogamiNaegi power duo makes so always on their sent out treks. The Future Foundation executives very practically mar his oxfords in lipstick stains for their praise of his work, even more so in comparison to his most frequent mission partner who’s been banned from solo expeditions and rests gliding on the thinnest of ice ever since certain _ideas_ of his hadn’t sat so well with those tight jawed executives. Traipsing through an abandoned shopping mall for refugees is much simpler a complexity than that of an island brimmed in despairs, still, and they’d found not a lick of life throughout the whole plaza regardless. Kirigiri will be pleased with their results. Not that he gives a throbbing fuck.

Minutes pass with the highway long gone. The rural area his SUV shimmies through bleeds pure orange on either side, equal in the one he glances for the most subtle, because Naegi’s been quiet a lengthy stretch, and Naegi’s only ever quiet with a mouth stuffed in Hokkaido milk rolls or a brain stuffed in trouble. His glance, in sweet immediacy, is met, and Naegi’s eyes upon him sing as soft as that sunset, glazed hazel greens fatigued and fawning.

He smiles, lifts one palm to rest at his nearest bicep, smooths it up down in slow comfort. Naegi, the flighty stupid lovely little centimeter ice rink dancer that he is, looks especially handsome after a day spent together, leant in the passenger seat with his blazer tossed to the back row, buttons up the chest and tie a fine loosened length, and he’s got those eyes of his and the dandelion haircut, all soft is as soft does when he curls his lips from their simpering to melt. “I love y- Oh, there’s- _stop!_ ”

Beneath that touch does Togami tense now, taken to slapping focus back straightened with a tap toe stomped upon the break. Behind the lenses slipped in their jerk lurch forward, his eyes sit fresh laid in a hen’s nest, until he manages the Togami Byakuya signature snap finger collection of himself to straighten and to polish his gaze forward.

A round little tabby kitten scuttles across the road ahead of their car.

And Naegi’s already performed the click off of seatbelt matched to click open of the side door to prance onto the pavement in the midst of a salted August evening.

Togami’s contempt balls itself up into a sigh, and he turns to the curb to park, all the while exhausted with himself for ending up with such a maniac of a lifelong lover.

“Makoto,” he goes to bark, though grits into the view of his back long across the parking lot to their left. A department store with every window sledgehammered out calls it home overway. The cat jogs a meter ahead of its chaser.

Togami does not recall exactly when he’d become a man who sprints after stray animals in an abandoned Kmart parking lot, but decides to strike that title off at the throat in a matter of seconds; that’s all that’s required of his legs to catch up to them both, to reach down and grasp the runaway by the scruff. The cat writhes in his hold. Quick inspection humors him, nearly, by the single sip milk carton wedged over top its head, which he’s gracious in plucking off to throw over a shoulder. Freed now, his capture still wriggles a madman, breaking out cries thin enough to read through from within the trembling lungs.

“Be careful with him,” says both Naegi’s concern and the hands soft up his wrists. Sweat lines the flush of the other’s hairline. He allows the pitiful fur fiend be taken from him only to watch it be cradled at Naegi’s chest as though he were a cloth dressed mother accepting new life.

(He’ll come in swiftness to resent such an analogy, most probably, though curses himself equal for sneering so ahead.)

Frazzled the most wild still, the kitten relaxes more in the hands housing him now, the sweet hushes and strokes of gentle fingers down his spine’s fresh fluff. “Are you hungry, kitty cat? You should probably have some water at least. I think I have cookies in the car-“

“Makoto,” spills his dry froth. It garners a look raised to him, circle socket green so reminiscent of the ones that’d shock started his heart a beat upon the lifting away of the milk carton, wide green cat’s eyes and soft brown fur struck in patterns of black lightning. He inhales discipline. “If you feed it, it will never leave us alone. That’s why a dozen other strays linger around our house all night as it is.”

His bottom lip strikes a humming, a pout. The kitten fusses enough to be lifted to one shoulder. “That’s different- he’s just a baby, Byakuya, he needs us.”

“You can’t save everyone,” he says so stern, folds an arm over its twin. “You’ve gotten yourself into enough trouble with that as it is. We are not bringing that cat home.”

His keys jangle their way to the side door hook within seconds of that entryway falling clear.

“Welcome home, Kitty-san.” Gentle falls the whispering tone, though Naegi cannot keep his grin restrained. Held by the former’s entrance, his jacket is thrown to the sofa’s arm once they’ve meandered to the den. Togami loosens his tie by the knot, refusing even the slimmest look to the side where Naegi’s trailing toward the adjacent doorway.

The better of him is gotten in not another forty five seconds spent sole. Socks find their way to following the chatter sifted down to coos for the tumble of fur at the kitchen tile. Togami watches onward.

“Good boooy, you want more chicken?” Naegi rests crouched, shredding bits of meat beneath greedy munching teeth. “Your daddy can get you a little bowl down from the cabinet- sorry, eheh, I can’t reach.”

“Don’t call me that outside of our bedroom.” He notes the tensing of shoulders at the surprise of his voice. The cabinet door clips shut to Naegi’s rise upwards, accepting porcelain with a smile’s sincerity for payment. In his left hand lifts a water bottle taken as well during his raid through the refrigerator to repurpose leftovers. A tongue coasts along sharp baby teeth from finishing them off; Naegi purses himself in admiring the cuteness of it enough to distract. The bottle’s cap slips to the floor beneath.

“Whoops.” Naegi sloshes the water bowl to the second set of hands waiting for it, leaves him to bend downward, though is met with competition. “Oh! Ah, look, he’s playing with it... How do you say that in English..? _Bottlecap_.”

“ _Bottle...cap_ ,” repeats Togami in the same vernacular. He stands stiffly, bowl still held, watching the game of paws batting the cap into skitters across the kitchen tile.

Naegi coos into standing righted another time, nudges a socked toe into the toy to bait the kitten’s energy higher. “Bottlecap...bottlecap. I like that name, it fits him.”

His lips tauten betwixt flat iron tongs. “Makoto, you promised me this would be temporary, and I already know that’s a lie, but you couldn’t at least humor the idea longer than five minutes before you’ve already chosen a name for it?”

“Ah...” A finger scratches to his jawline. “Well, he needs a name for while he’s here. Right, Bottle? So...no big deal.”

“Bottle.” He shifts his lenses up a notch once the water bowl has been gifted to their guest. “...I suppose at least it’s better than... _Kitty_.”

Light gleams through his hazel doe’s eyes. “That’s right, we have to introduce him to Kittygiri. I think they’ll get along really good. _Hehe_. Maybe Bottle could be her boyfriend.”

“Please, that cat has lesbian written all over it.” His eyes roll as he takes a lean against the counter’s lip behind him. At the ground, at _his_ ground, his mighty imperial home where he makes the rules and he calls the shots and _he he he_ is the ruler of all, sits a fat ball of brunette lapping a drink from his fine porcelain. _Something_ nestles in his gut. It forces a scowling to his face only lightened by the hunch down of fingers along the cat’s hair another time. Naegi’s smiling, hardly stops as it is though now stings the brightest to pinch either side to sunshine. Handsome. Manipulative. Togami tilts himself into an exhale.

“He’s not sleeping in our bed,” clicks from him soon after. “Not even in our room. Are you listening, Makoto? Makoto. _Makoto_.”

“Yes, yes! No kitties in the bed, got it. Ohh, _Byakuyaaa_ , look at his little tummy! He’s so cute...”

August strains his tendons at every turn.

At the thinnest least, Bottlecap‘s purrs are quite warm to wake up to upon the chest.


End file.
